


时不我待

by Movingsun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 假如邢佳和张欣真的在新阳路与安松街交界处相遇
Relationships: 邢佳栋/张译, 邢张 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	时不我待

时不我待

张欣趴在邢佳背上，身边跟着一只半拉大小的土狗。邢佳从不给狗挂绳子，说小狗被牵着难受。但这狗也乖。邢佳落脚哈尔滨第二天，就在租的破房子面前捡到它，冷风冷雨里，一人一狗被淋得鼻头红红，眼睛红红，邢佳掏出退学前攒的点积蓄，给小狗治了治被车压过的腿。但也是钱的问题，腿没好利索，张欣借着路灯光看它，看见后腿时不时抽一下，但依然紧紧跟在邢佳身边。  
邢佳总是莫名其妙捡到东西，好比他今天在自行车店外捡到崴了脚的张欣。要不是狗叫，他还以为是有哪个小孩儿往他门上砸石头。张欣放学回家，外面下大雪，骑不得自行车，他便扶着路边的石墩子一步一步挪回家。没想路口有个市政拖延着没修好的坑，他摸黑一脚踩进去，打个出溜滑，脑门磕到车行的玻璃门，惹来一声声汪汪汪和自己眼前的星星绕小鸟。  
他晕晕乎乎，看到有人出来。赶忙自我介绍：我叫张欣，爸妈喊我叫欣欣，不小心崴了一下，不好意思我马上就走。  
你走哪儿啊？对方似笑非笑，街边暖光打下来，张欣看到他一双亮晶晶的眼。  
我就住安松街那头。张欣想站起来跟对方说话。他发育晚，抽条慢，比班上男同学矮半头。面前这个年轻人个头高高，盘靓条顺，大约是从日历画里走出来的。结果他刚站起来就又摔了，还好旁边有人，一把拦住他拽进怀里。张欣尴尬至极，但又闻到对方衣服上的肥皂香味，和店里的机油味，和普通的劣质烟草味。  
你走不动路的，小心硬撑下去伤的更厉害。  
对方把他安置在石墩上坐下，自己回去把山地车店的门给锁了。  
我叫邢佳，他蹲下来拍拍自己肩膀，我送你回去。  
张欣腾地一下脸就红透成烟台大苹果。他妈笑话他有时候像小姑娘，脸皮薄，现在真的是不太好意思。  
你……咋，咋送我回去啊？  
邢佳歪歪脑袋，跟看傻子似的：这天气又下雪，前面路灯又坏了，我背你吧。

哈尔滨的雪好像下个不停。薄薄的雪片落在两人的肩头和发梢，再融化成透明的水露。张欣搂着邢佳的脖子，脸颊贴上后背，脚尖有意无意蹭道小狗翘起来的尾巴。他替邢佳拨去眉毛上挂着的雪粒，问：邢佳，你从哪来呀？  
邢佳回答说，他从北京来，在学校闹了事被退学，也不知道去哪，所以就来了哈尔滨。  
张欣只在书上见过北京。全国首都，天安门广场看升旗，种了好些郁郁葱葱仿佛经年不衰的灌木。  
于是他又问邢佳：北京是什么样子的啊？  
这下邢佳可被为难住了。他在北京呆的时间不长，而在这短短的时光里，又把大部分耗费在了学校。在他看来北京和大部分北方城市都没什么区别，夏天短暂，冬夜漫长，等到大雪铺满家门口路的时候，就到了新的一年，就到了坐在房顶上放鞭炮的时候。  
从房顶上看到一望无际的平原，看到奔腾向东的河流，然后看到大路尽头怎么都压不下去的尘土。攘攘自行车穿堂而过，小孩儿在土路上滚铁圈；没几个人能负担得起一辆汽车的费用，所以他和邻居们要过很久才会看到一辆顶着红色小旗的轿车缓慢驶过。  
于是他实话实说，说我没怎么去过北京其他地方，都呆在学校。  
那你去过的地方是什么样的？  
邢佳把他往上托了托。要经过路灯坏掉的地方，他们走的越发慢起来。北风呼呼灌进张欣的衣领和嘴巴。  
有很多车，路上都是那种刷了黄色油漆的公共小巴。离开学校前我和舍友坐公交，空间很小，腿都得挤在一起。路上经过天安门和故宫，那都是很遥远的地方。  
那里冬天也会和哈尔滨一样下这么大的雪吗？  
北方都是这样，我家那边，下大雪的时候，我们都出不了门。  
你哪儿人？  
我山西的。邢佳哧哧笑，腾出手来捏了捏张欣搂着他肩膀的手：你哪来这么多问题呀？  
他手暖呼呼跟热水袋似的，张欣虽然带着手套，单十根指头露在外面，冻成冰萝卜。  
我还没去过除了哈尔滨以外的地方。  
张欣不去看邢佳后脑勺了。他去看那些熄掉了的路灯，偶尔一闪一闪。雪下的越来越大，不过他们也快到地方了。  
我想去北京读书。我也不知道有什么好，但北京肯定比哈尔滨好。

两人在小区门口停下，邢佳把张欣放下来，轻轻拂去它脸上的雪花。张欣家的楼栋口就在街边，张欣靠着铁门站好，握着邢佳的手不肯抽回来。他的手冻透了，被邢佳一捂，立刻就烫了起来。  
邢佳看他不撒手：你不放手，就去不了北京啦。  
张欣立刻急起来，把邢佳的手拉得更紧。邢佳觉得他有些傻愣愣的，两人经此仅一面，还能不能再相见都是个问题。张欣却把他当水中浮木，作出相拥架势。  
你不打算回北京了吗？我知道你肯定不是因为……你能回北京的吧？我感觉你不会留在哈尔滨……  
你怎么知道我不会离开哈尔滨？  
你不像，不像是会甘心呆在这里的人。张欣讪讪，低下头去，楼道口的灯打下来，他挪挪位置，故意让自己的影子和邢佳的叠在一起。  
邢佳摸摸他脑袋，摸到一手水珠。  
回家吹吹头发，脚上让你妈再看看。  
诶。  
好好学习，然后去北京。邢佳戳戳他胸前挂着的牌牌：高二四班，张欣欣。不对呀你不是叫张欣吗。  
我妈我姐这么喊，结果大家都这么喊，搞得我花名册上也写错了。  
邢佳说：好吧，欣欣，真的不早了，快上楼吧。你再不放开我，我们俩就都去不了北京了。  
张欣磨蹭着松开邢佳，盯着对方的眼睛看了好一会儿，突然头也不回地跑上了楼。邢佳在楼下看着楼道灯一层层亮起来，喊了一嗓子：一路顺风！  
喊完才觉得不对劲。不过当时恰好有一阵北风刮过，把他不合时宜的祝愿刮碎在哈尔滨的夜里。


End file.
